Dream Team Elite
by The Jeffster
Summary: It is the year 2500 and the world might be doomed. So, an odd scientest recruited a few of the world's best heroes, like Hercules, Xena, Cloud Strife, Gilligan?, and more. Please read and review!!


**Dream Team Elite**

**  
**STARING:

Hercules (Hercules), Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess), Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon), Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy 7), Wolverine (X-Men), Gilligan (Gilligan's Island), Rachel (Animorphs), and Lui Kang (Mortal Kombat)

  


Chapter 1

It is the year 2499. Pretty soon the year 2500 would strike, and the world would be doomed forever. My helpful assistant and I are trying to think of a way to prevent this catastrophe from happening. We believe that an evil force from the planet Humperdinkly Foodz teleported back in time to inject the 2500 disease into the Earth's core. Many of Humperdinkly's soldiers are in the past. So, my assistant and I gathered some of the worlds greatest heroes. We couldn't get some of the best like Superman or Batman. But would could get a few. We got them from T.V, Books, Movies, and Videogames. I remember my assistant would ask me, "How would the heroes we get be able to fight? Remember, they're just actors and books or videogame characters." 

But, I always told him that by teleported the hero back into time, we don't get the actor or made up character...WE GET THE REAL THING! And now I sit back and watch the T.V. screen as I track down the heroes I have zapped back into time. In the T.V. screen I see Hercules, Xena, Sailor Moon, Cloud Strife, Wolverine, Rachel, Lui Kang, and Gilligan. Gilligan? How'd he get there? He'll just screw everything up!

"Assistant? Send Gilligan back in time at once!" I commanded. My assistant walked up to me and shook his head.

"I can't. I can't teleport any of them back until they complete the mission. So, the only thing you can do is tell them what to do." My assistant said softly. So, I nodded and turned on a microphone that was hooked up to the T.V. I than spoke into it.

"Greetings. You are all probably wondering how you got to where you are now? Well, I know the answer. See, when the year 2500 strikes, the world would be doomed and destroyed. Some evil planet called Humperdinkly Foodz injected the Earth's core with an evil disease. I need you find heroes to get the disease out of Earth." I said into the mike. All the heroes heard me, but they were confused, all except for Gilligan. When I said hero, he made a happy like face with a smile.

"I didn't mean you were a hero Gilligan. Anyway, my name is Stoop. I sent you all back in time to get the disease out of Earth. I am talking to you in your thoughts by using this nifty microphone. Now, I command you..." I went on and on with boring information. While Gilligan fell asleep, the others listened and paid attention carefully. Than, it was time for the mission to begin.

  
Chapter 2

"Okay. You heard everything Stoop said. And, he put me in charge. So, I will set up units. We will travel in groups of 2. I want Gilligan and Sailor Moon to go together and travel down into the Earth's core. Once you get there, I would like you to take notes. But, in order to get to the Earth's core, we need distraction and a hands on attack. So, Wolverine and Cloud, you come in there. Than, Xena and Rachel will move forward sneaking by. That leaves me and Lui Kang who will find the leader of Humperdinkly Foodz and kill him. Is that understood?" Hercules said strong and boldly. He had a very nice build and very nice long brown hair. I thought I made a good choice by choosing Hercules as one of my heroes.

"Yessir." Everyone said. But Gilligan just said, "Sure Skipper. I mean Professor, I mean Ginger, I mean Mary Ann, I mean-"

"That is enough Gilligan. Just do your job." Hercules said trying to save Gilligan the embarrassment. So, Xena, Rachel, Wolverine, and Cloud all walked forward knowing what to do. The surroundings they were in were rocky and high jutted areas. They were very very far back in time. They went all the way back in time even before the dinosaurs stepped foot on Earth. So, they weren't that familiar. But they were all brave and smart...except for Gilligan. Why is he even there? Oh well, everyone makes mistakes.

"Okay Wolverine. On the count of three we run in and charge." Cloud whispered to Wolverine as they hid behind a rock. They were staring at the Humperdinkly Foodz's base. Xena, Rachel, Sailor Moon, and Gilligan also ducked behind the rock and stared at the large base made out of stone.

"I think there base is built near the Earth's core." Sailor Moon said. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Why do you say that?" Cloud asked. Than, Sailor Moon pointed to large puffs of smoke coming out from the Humperdinkly Foodz's base. Everyone nodded. Than, Cloud counted to three. With that, Wolverine lunged forward running into the base cutting three aliens down with his might claws. Cloud lunged forward with his huge battle sword slashing two ugly aliens down.

"Pizza chicken soup pie!" One of the aliens yelled. The aliens were blue with three eyes and a small nose. They were about 5'4 and they were very slimy. As Cloud and Wolverine took care of business, Sailor Moon, Gilligan, Rachel, and Xena moved forward walking by the base's doors.

"Okay guys. There is only one thing to do. I am going to change my form into a creature and see if any aliens are inside. Okay?" Rachel said in a nice type form. She smiled at Xena and than she started to walk to one of the dead alien's body. Everyone stared at her blankly as she touched the alien. Than, she concentrated hard and she turned blue. She shrunk a bit and grew an extra eye. Pretty soon she looked like one of the other aliens. Rachel immediately gained control of the alien body and she walked into the base. She saw three aliens walking up to her. One of them said, "Cheese ice-cream carrots?"

"String beans pudding." Rachel said. All three of the aliens jumped back and they looked as if they have been insulted.

"String beans pudding cake cherry!" The alien said back in a demanding tone. Rachel just walked ahead of them as the aliens continued to yell out more foods. Than, the aliens walked away and Rachel ran back to the door. She opened it and signaled her friends to come in. Gilligan and Sailor Moon ran ahead while Xena waited for Rachel to change back to normal.

  
Chapter 3

"Hurry up Gilligan. We are almost there!" Sailor Moon said as she ran down the stairs heading closer to the Earth's core. Gilligan caught up to her and took a deep breath. Sailor Moon than jumped down behind a big rock. Gilligan did the same.

"Why are we hiding behind a rock?" 

"The aliens are out there. There seems to be a glass tube covering the Earth's core, no wonder why it isn't hot! Anyway, it looks like they're injecting some liquids in it." Sailor Moon said. Gilligan stared at her and look at her long beautiful hair.

"You know what I think?"

"What, Gilligan?"

"I think you're pretty." Gilligan said. Sailor Moon rolled her eyes and stood up. She took of her tiara and fired it at the aliens. The aliens screamed out some foods as they died. Blue goo spilled out all over. Sailor Moon and Gilligan walked up near the Earth's core. Sailor Moon put her hand on the glass covering the core, and it was wasn't hot. Than, Sailor Moon noticed a purple streak running through the core. The purple color was the liquid they were injecting into the Earth's core. Sailor Moon took a step back in amaze. Gilligan just sighed and stared at Sailor Moon's body.

"Gilligan? Aren't you going to do anything?"

"No. I'll just screw up as usual." Gilligan said. Sailor Moon rolled her eyes again and she picked up her Walkie-Talkie. Hercules answered.

"Yes?" Hercules said from the Walkie-Talkie.

"We are waiting for your arrival. We are at the Earth's core." Sailor Moon shut off the Walkie-Talkie and smiled. Gilligan than said, "You forgot to say, 'Over.'"

  
Chapter 4

Xena and Rachel ran down the Humperdinkly Foodz halls trying to escape a dozen aliens. Rachel looked at Xena as she ran in surprise.

"I thought you could handle this creatures easily."

"I could."

"Than why are we running?" Rachel asked Xena.

"Because I would rather do this!" Xena did a flip back and kicked three aliens down. Blue goo spilled out all over. She than took out her sword and she cut three aliens' heads off. She charge at two other aliens with her numb-chucks and she knocked both them out. She turned around and was surprised to see a lion standing in front of her with two other alien bodies by its side.

"Rachel, you are amazing with your morphing ability." Xena said. The lion nodded and ran forward. Xena did the same doing her war call. They headed for the Earth's core without taking another breath.

  
Chapter 5

Lui Kang and Hercules arrived at the center of the Humperdinkly Foodz's base. Sitting on a big throne was a fat blue alien with a crown on his head. Hercules whispered to Lui Kang, "I think this is the king."

"Yes I am the king. And, I speak English just like you cheeses." The fat alien said. Hercules through five throwing daggers at it and Lui Kang fired a fire ball.

"No one calls me a cheese and gets away with it." The king shedded blue goo all over. Hercules and Lui Kang slapped each others hands as they radioed Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon. It is me Hercules. We are now heading for the Earth's core. Is everyone there?" Hercules asked speaking into the Walkie-Talkie.

"Yes. We just have to wait for you and we can remove the disease!" Sailor Moon yelled into her Walkie talkie. Hercules shut off the Walkie-Talkie and smiled at Lui Kang. They both made their way to the core.

  
Chapter 6

"Well, we are here." Hercules said as he met up with everybody by the. Everyone except for Gilligan walked up to Lui Kang and Hercules. Gilligan on the other hand was taking care of the Earth's core. He took a small tube that the aliens were using and he put it through the glass and into the core. He pushed the reverse button and the purple liquid started to go back into the tube. Everyone ran up to him shocked.

"Gilligan! You did it right! We can go home now!" Sailor Moon cheered. 

"No, I'm-"

"No buts Gilligan. You did something right. Now lets get the tube and get out of here." Hercules said. He took the tube away from Gilligan and smiled. Than, I turned back on my mike and smiled.

"You have done well by injecting the disease! Now the Earth will be destroyed." I laughed. I saw through the T.V. and everyone looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Xena said sharply. I laughed some more.

"I am a Humperdinkly! By taking out the liquid in the Earth's core, you made the disease hit sooner! I am in space right now awaiting the explosion of Earth. You just help the Humperdinklies finish the job easier. The whole points of the disease was to let it stay in there until a couple minutes before the year 2500. Now, it is mine!" I said. I forced the purple liquid to teleport into my space ship. I held it tightly. "Thank you!"

Than Gilligan stepped forward and smiled. "Sorry Mr. alien, but. I didn't get the whole thing in the tube. Everyone wouldn't let me finish so, the liquid is still in the core." Gilligan said. I was shocked and angry.

"What? If you didn't get rid of the whole liquid, than that means the Humperdinkly tribe will be destroyed!" I looked at the clock and saw five seconds remaining until the year 2500. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Than there was a big explosion in my ship and on my home planet.

  
Chapter 7

"Skipper! Skipper!" I yelled on top of my hammock.

"What is it little buddy?" Skipper said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh Skipper, I had the weirdest dream. I was some type of alien and I was in the dream, but I wasn't me. And weird people I never saw before in my life were in it. And-" But before I could finish, Skipper hit me over the head with his hat and walked out of our hut. Oh well, that was just another dream here on my island! 


End file.
